To effectively manage heavy equipment and related machinery, it is essential that accurate information relating to the operation of such equipment be monitored, recorded and analyzed. More particularly, owners of such equipment must be able to track and record critical data relating to the operation of their equipment to effectively implement cost-effective decisions regarding the continued use of such equipment. Unfortunately, current equipment monitoring techniques and systems generally require that this information be gathered manually. However, these manual techniques are often inaccurate and inefficient from a data monitoring standpoint. Thus, it would be desirable to develop an equipment monitoring system which overcomes these and other shortcomings of the prior art.